Individuals and organizations that use computer network-based social media such as blogs, Twitter™, and Facebook™, to disseminate content, such as information, ideas, or opinions, to others, often influence the content recipients to react to the content in various ways, such as where the recipients themselves disseminate the content via social media, discuss one or more topics related to the content on social media, or endorse, follow, or cite the “influencer” via social media. Identifying influencers has become one of the most essential tasks in social media analysis, as influencers are recognized for playing an important role in many domains. For example, in the marketing domain influencers are often utilized to spread content related to a marketing campaign in an effort to maximize the campaign's overall reach. Social-networking services, such as the professional networking service LinkedIn™, utilize influencers to expose other users of such services to advertiser-sponsored content and services.